


And Receive

by ni21



Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Mihawk and Perona finally get their long-awaited presents!
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	And Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/gifts).



> Hallo and Welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas Event with Shin on Twitter.
> 
> Areo wanted Sexy santa/Elf  
> Hope you enjoy

Her boyfriend was a snob. She knew that, he knew that, the idiot brute knew that. Basically everyone who'd ever even heard of him knew he was a snob, so she was inclined to forgive him for that doubtful rise of his eyebrow as he unwrapped her present.

"Don't be a grouch, put it on," she insisted.

She knew his look; said he'd humour her because he didn't want her screeching in his ear… Or because he liked her but she was very likable so there was that.

The red jacket fit him perfectly because she was awesome like that and knew her man and she concluded she should make sure to add more red into his wardrobe. "Don't forget the gloves, they are essential," she said, knowing that she was already walking on thin ice. He probably knew where this was going, he was smart, so the only reason he hadn't put her on her back yet was curiosity. 

It was kinda cute. This big bad man feared throughout the seas and in the end he was just a snobbish old man looking for a bit of thrill. Didn't matter that she'd called it sad once, because as long as he didn't cross her lines there was nothing to be sad about.

The gloves had been the right choice. Sure she couldn't see the sinew jump under the skin anymore but gloves had another charm.

"Are you expecting me to thank you for buying this silly getup for me?"

Silly?! She pouted, he had no idea how good he looked in red! "Well I'm sorry, I couldn't know if a stupid swordsman like you could find me my cutest present so I had to make sure I get at least something!"

He laughed, put one big gloved hand on her head and used the other to lift up her chin. "Don't worry, the cutest gift of all is on its way," he said and finished with a peck to her forehead before falling back into his big cushioned leather chair. She liked it when he did that. When he came all close and intimidating only to diffuse it with gentleness. It was cute.

"Fine," she huffed, and became very much aware that she hadn't planned on how to actually present herself, knew he'd drag it out.

His eyes were on her as she began to unbutton her billowy blouse, the cute little bells on her cuffs chiming with every move. She liked to think that he'd been wondering why she hadn't been wearing one of her corsets. She'd thought about it, but she knew she couldn't possibly compress the white fluff all around her outfit's seams. It wouldn't look as cute and Fluffy then.

Heat rose to her cheeks, because it didn't matter how often he saw her in any form of undress, the golden gaze always made her feel much more bare than she actually was. 

"I see," he murmured, cheek resting on his fist, one leg over the other when she stood up to undo her skirt.

"Another slutty elf," he finished and oh, he hadn't!

He was supposed to tell her how cute she was in her green little shorts and that tiny top and with her cute stockings! She'd really lived around swordsmen long enough to know they had absolutely no comprehension of cuteness. Like all the swordsmen she knew he probably only wanted booze and she wondered why she even tried with the lot. She did what any sensible woman would do, turn around in a huff and storm out the room. Ungrateful prick.

"And where do you think you're going Perona?" His voice, cutting but not unkind kept her frozen in her tracks. "As I understand this holiday, putting me in this red outfit makes me your boss, little elf, and I didn't excuse you for the day, did I?" he asked, humor dripping but not taking away from the underlying dominance. So he had understood where this was going.

"Are you going to cut my pay if I leave?"

"No," he chuckled, "but I'll cut your privileges."

It was an ominous threat and she was surprised how easily he played along. Not surprised that he came up behind her, hands on her body in an instant. White fur tickling her bare spine. Cold leather gloves inching over sensitive skin, brushing along her hip, dipping into her shorts. The other freeing one breast, kneading teasing and she felt the heat in her body rise.

"You don't want those cut, little elf," he murmured into her ear, accentuated the words with a sharp pinch to her nipple that made her call out and press against him.

No, she didn't want that.

Didn't want to lose his heat, his attention, his love.

But she didn't have to worry because as soon as she assured him she was whipped around at one jingly cuff and her chin was caught in one firm grip; strong, certain, but never bruising. His golden eyes on hers, carrying a softness she knew was for her alone.

"Kiss," he said, order clear in his voice, and she fought her first instinct to make a fuss over it. She knew this shouldn't be like their usual play. She was no brat today, so she got on her tiptoes for one chaste kiss against soft lips.

He hummed, dark grin on his lips. "I see you're a good girl today."

He pulled her to him, big hands lifting her up by the ass and she looped her legs around lean hips and her arms around his head.

"I don't think this is appropriate workplace behaviour, boss," she laughed, fingers threading into soft black hair but he only gave a dark chuckle, falling into his big chair with her on top of him.

"Your fault for tempting me like that, little elf," he taunted, pressing his cock up against her, all hard and ready, "you better make up for that."

She kissed him, hand on his bearded cheeks pulling him up against her while her heart beat a lot harder than it should. Usually it was him who was in charge, usually he'd guide her hips with gentle pressure and soft words. But just like any other time he made her feel secure and safe to explore. So she let her hands roam down that broad, strong chest and flip open the heavy belt buckle with a lot less preparation than usual. She knew they were on a schedule.

Making up for it… that's what she was planning, they had weeks and months of boring nights ahead of them that they could fill with all kinds of foreplay and play, but as special as today was, she knew the holiday held no meaning to him. But she would make it memorable, no matter how quick it was.

His cock sprang from his pants and she only smacked his shoulder once when he ripped her shorts clean in two.

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked with a pout he probably knew was fake.

"Are you, little elf?"

She should have known he'd look through her, but truth be told she had no idea if she was or not. It might take another month until the rest of her present arrived. But it just might already be at the front door with her luck.

She sunk onto him instead of spinning a lie he was sure to look right through. A sigh mixing their breaths and the sound of a large door crashing against stone. What a fucking brute!

Looking into narrowed golden eyes she realised that he was not surprised. At all.

"I'm afraid the cutest gift of all has the most terrible timing of all," he sighed, lifting her off of himself and tugging himself back in, white fur trim successfully hiding still hard evidence.

Hu.

"The fuck, woman, I know this place, the fuck are we doing here? Library my ass!"

"Whoah, you were right, Robin, this looks almost like Drumcastle! I can almost feel Doctrine breathing down my neck!"

[ ](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1343288659810856961?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I'm sorry. But thinking this through I figured no way would Strawhats involved not ruin any and all planning


End file.
